Come around, come around to me
by lorcsi
Summary: What else do we need for an enjoyable P&P story with Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth, but a good amount of regret, love letters and the energetic Mrs. Bennet? Sorry, I am very bad with summaries. A one-shot inspired by a lovely song ("Come around"),and based on the 2005 P&P movie (the base of this story is slightly similar to "Bravery".)


**Come around, come around to me**

**P&P One-shot, inspired by Rosi Golan's Come around. An alternative scene from the 2005 movie after Bingley's proposal (the base of this story is similar to my other one). I advise everyone to read it while the music is on in order to grasp the whole atmosphere!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, nor the song.**

* * *

_So high tonight_

_And I don't feel like coming down_

Elizabeth was sitting in her bed, her favourite shawl draped around her shoulders and her hands placed in her lap. She was listening to Jane's soft intake of breaths as she slept, and watching as the shadows cast by the early morning sun danced around in her room.

Jane moaned softly, and turned around in the bed; giving Elizabeth a perfect view of her serene face. Even asleep, Jane's face radiated pure happiness and satisfaction. Elizabeth smiled softly and played down in her head several scenes about how she imagined Bingley's and Jane's future together. Many babies, she mused, definitely many babies. And the relocation of their household from Netherfield, probably very soon. Not even the ever-patient, cheerful Mr. Bingley will be able to bear the closeness of the Bennet family for too long.

Elizabeth placed a soft kiss on Jane's forehead, and went to look out her window. The early summer scenery was breathtaking, and if it not had been for her frustration, it would have been the most peaceful and perfect picture she could imagine. She leaned her face on the glass, and let the cold sensation calm her nerves.

_I could lie to you all my days_

_But you're the one, you're the one_

_And I'm a fool_

_For waiting so long to let you know_

Unintentionally her mind wandered to her disturbing argument with Lady Catherine, and how the woman made her confess the sad truth: she was not engaged to Mr. Darcy. And even though she made no promises to the enraging lady, probably she will never be. Despite what Mr. Darcy had done for Lydia and Jane; she had not even the smallest of hope that the man she chased away so cruelly will ever attempt to secure her hand in marriage again. She had never felt so insecure and unbalanced in her life, as she felt now. Once again images began to flow in her mind, but this time about her own future. She thought of herself alone, surrounded by her favourite books, occasionally meeting Jane and her lovely children, but surprisingly she also referred to her future self as being sad. Yes, she realized, a future without Fitzwilliam Darcy would be an incomplete, and heartbroken one. Finally she had the strenght to acknowledge that. Before the endless list of self-reproaching words began to appear in her brain, Elizabeth took out from her wooden desk a paper and pen. Just as Mr. Darcy attempted to explain himself through a letter, Elizabeth also used the safety of written words to address the only man in the world she thought worthy of writing a love letter to.

_Dear Mr. Darcy,_

_You must be suprised upon receiving my letter. However do not be alarmed, for this is not a letter of gratitude (which you would certainly deserve for helping my sisters), since I don't think I could currently do my words of 'thank you' enough justice._

_Rather, this letter is the writing of a woman, who is happy to transgress all social conventions in order to tell a man how foolish and blind she has been. Sir, as you may well now I am a proud woman, but at the same time I have learned to acknowledge my mistakes and do everything in my power to righten them; especially if these mistakes stand in the way of my happiness and the one's close to me. I hope that this acknowledgement doesn't come too late._

_Mr. Darcy, I have misjudged your character and actions in the past, and treated you with bitter sarcasm and cruelty. Let me explain myself. I have treated you thus, because I thought you deserve it; and as you may well know in the past I have given people only what they have given me. Today I think differently; I have matured and changed a lot in the course of this year, and realized that I still have a lot to learn about human nature._

_What is more, I believe that I still have a lot to learn about you; in fact I have no other wish but to get to know you better. _

_Still, even though my knowledge is far from complete, it is enough for me to realize that you are the only man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry._

_Yours,_

_Elizabeth Bennet_

With trembling hands, Elizabeth enclosed the letter in an envelope and went on to dispatch a boy with her letter to Netherfield.

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_There's something in between you and I _

_Come around, come around to me_

_You feel like breathing_

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

* * *

"Lizzy, Lizzy! You foolish child, are you listening to me?" Her mother called, probably for the third time, but Elizabeth could not concentrate or tear her gaze away from the door of the drawing room. The Bennet sisters, and their mother were sitting in the cozy room, waiting for Mr. Bingley's previously promised visit. After Lizzy neglected their mother again, Jane looked at Elizabeth with slight apprehension and a quirked brow.

"Lizzy, what has gotten into you?" She whispered, and Elizabeth was about to pour her trembling soul out to her sister when there was a weak knock on the door.

Instantly all of the Bennets turned their eyes to the door, and stood up to greet Mr. Bingley. To their surprise, however, the cheerful gentleman was not alone. Elizabeth felt a weak sensation of deja vu.

"Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bingley ma'am" Hill announced and stepped aside to let the two men inside.

"Mr. Bingley" Shrieked Mrs. Bennet, and without hesitation continued to adrress Mr. Darcy in a more distant tone. "And Mr. Darcy of course, welcome."

The gentlemen bowed, and Mr. Bingley learning from his mistake the day before immediately stated the purpose of his visit.

"Mrs. Bennet, it is a pleasure. It is such a beautiful day, and it would be a shame to stay cooped up inside. We were wondering if the ladies would accompany us for a walk through the lovely hills of Hertfordshire."

Elizabeth could not suppress her laugh, but after meeting Mr. Darcy's serious eyes, she managed to compose herself. She was at loss for understanding his expression. Was he able to read my letter, she wondered.

"Of course, a most wonderful idea" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, and rushed out of the room to fetch Jane's bonnet. After her excited mother disappeared from sight, Jane shyly hooked her arm around Bingley's, and they followed Mrs. Bennet, Mary and Kitty out of the compartment. Suddenly Elizabeth found herself alone in the sunlit room with Mr. Darcy, who was still positioned next to the entrance.

_Like sunlight won't you come_

_Lay your ray down, you're the one_

_I could run, I could run for the life of me_

_But where would that get me?_

_Where would that lead?_

Elizabeth felt like running; frantically. She thought of herself as a fawn, escaping the ricocheting bullets of bloodthirsty hunters. But she didn't move, or even make a sound. Running would make no sense. She stood her ground, and looked up to meet Mr. Darcy's penetrating gaze. She was also relieved somewhat; today, in this very moment everything will be clarified and prayed with all of her might that the outcome will be as she had imagined.

_I'm a fool_

_For waiting so long_

Mr. Darcy was the first to open his mouth. His voice was low, and slightly hesitant. "Miss Elizabeth, I have received your letter."

"Have you?" inquired Elizabeth, in a panic stricken voice she barely recognized as her own.

Mr. Darcy dived into the pocket of his jacket, and took out a piece of paper, which she recognized as her letter. The man opened the folded piece, and like he was in some kind of trance re-read her writing.

"Is it true. What you wrote here, is it true?" He questioned, turning his head in her direction. Elizabeth could see the fear, and wavering confidence in his eyes. She never wanted to be the source of so much pain.

_Can't you see_

_You're my life_

"Yes, sir. Every word. I wouldn't lie to you." Whispered Elizabeth, and witnessed as Mr. Darcy's expression turned from grim determination into indescribable joy, but before she could say another word the gods have decided to set loose a tornado upon Earth.

"Lizzy, where are you? Here is your bonnet. What will the neighborhood say if you go on a walk without it?" squealed Mrs. Bennet, after barging into the room. Elizabeth froze, and saw the same sheer horror and exasperation reflected on Mr. Darcy's face which decorated hers. Mrs. Bennet was no person to feel embarrassed or uncertain, however, and upon grasping the essence of the situation (or at least Lizzy naively believed so), after a few ridiculously long moments continued her monologue. "Don't you agree Mr. Darcy? Lizzy will not catch the attention of any young man if she continues to walk around without a bonnet."

Elizabeth blushed, and rolled her eyes at her mother, but before she could recover Mr. Darcy spoke up with a mysterious smirk resting on his face. "There is no need for a bonnet ma'am, your daughter already has a suitor."

Elizabeth let out a small laugh, while Mrs. Bennet gasped, and like a fish out of water had trouble breathing. Mr. Darcy had smirked again, smiled warmly at Elizabeth and after bowing more deeply than necessary excused himself from their presence.

_Come around, come around, come around, come around to me_

_Come around to me._

That night, before going to bed Elizabeth received a letter, covered with a clean, elegant handwriting.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_It seems that the best way for us to communicate is in letters, still I hope that this will change in the not too distant future._

_What you wrote in your letter spoke to my heart, for it reflected perfectly your intelligent and considerate nature. However, your last line has touched me the most. At first I could not believe my eyes, but after seeing you today in Longbourn I was finally able to believe that you truly wish to tie your life with mine._

_Darling, with those words you have made me the happiest of men, for I have no other wish._

_Will you be my wife? Will you be my partner, my friend, my conscience? Will you be my biggest critic? Will you be the one who tells me when I am wrong, but praises me when I am right? Will you be the one to love me when I am weary or weak? When I am happy and strong? When I am mistaken? And will you let me to do all of these things for you?_

_Tomorrow I will visit Longbourn again in order to ask you personally and speak to your father._

_Until then, good night. _

_I love you,_

William

"I love you" uttered Elizabeth, and blew out the candle in her room. She didn't need it anymore, for she has finally found her way. She didn't needed the light to mark the way out for her, since in that moment her vision was more clear than it was in her whole life.


End file.
